Various coatings and films are applied to substrates to enhance optical and protective qualities. Coatings applied to substrates often have a residual stress as a result of processing conditions and/or material properties. Such residual stress may exert a force on the substrate. As the proportion of film to substrate is increased (e.g., due to increasing film thickness and/or decreasing substrate thickness), the residual stress of the film may begin to affect the shape of the substrate by creating a bow in the substrate.